Somewhere Out There
by LyLacLuva
Summary: COMPLETED! Mandeline Morrison never thought about finding love. Shaun Weston had no intentions for the future. Now...follow two people in their journey of believing.
1. The Movie

Chapter 1- The Movie  
  
Mandeline Morrison was walking to school alone, on a cold windy morning. She could see people staring at her out of the corner of her eye. 'I really wish they'd stop staring.' she thought, to herself. 'They probably stare because I'm so weird. And my name is weird, too.' Mandeline hated her name ever since she was born. Sometimes the teachers pronounced it as if it were Man-do-lynn. She keeps reminding them, "It's Man-de-line." Anyway, as she walked to school, she tried to ignore the staring and walked more swiftly, which was hard to do since she was wearing a big sweater over heavy overalls. When she reached the high school, she saw the "in-crowd" hanging out on the steps of the school. Mandeline was disappointed that she would have to walk by them. She quickly prepared to walk up the steps.  
  
When she did, one of the girls, Brenda, said to her, "Cool overalls." Mandeline just smiled quickly and said, "Thanks." When she walked into the school, the "in-crowd" burst into laughter. But one boy, Shaun Weston, only faked a smile and looked down at the ground. Secretly, he felt bad for Mandeline. The bell rang and they all walked into the school.  
  
Mandeline took her regular seat in her homeroom class, in the front row. She was the first and only one in the classroom. Not even the teacher was there. Mandeline was catching up on some studying when she heard footsteps. Hoping it would be the teacher, she looked up. It was Shaun. He walked into the classroom and sat right next to her. Mandeline ignored him and got back to studying. But she couldn't. It was too hard concentrating, because he was so close. But Mandeline knew this boy wasn't as bad as the others were. She understood that he was caught in the middle somewhere, still looking for where he belonged. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him looking at her. She quickly looked back at her desk and kept studying. Silence followed long after that.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shaun asked suddenly.  
  
"Studying." Mandeline answered, in a small voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can get good grades." She beginning to feel annoyed.  
  
Shaun was silent after that. Then he said, "Ya know she didn't mean it."  
  
"Who didn't mean what?"  
  
"Brenda." Shaun explained. "She really didn't mean it about your overalls."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Mandeline said.  
  
"Good. Just making sure you do."  
  
Mandeline looked at him. "Why?"  
  
Shaun seemed to be at loss for words. Finally he just shrugged. Other students started coming in by then. They whispered curiously at each other when they saw Mandeline and Shaun sitting together. Class began a few minutes later.  
  
At lunch period, Mandeline sat by herself. She had brought a book with her. It was one off of the schools list of recommended novels. All through lunch, she saw Shaun look at her from the "in-crowd" table every now and then. When the last bell of the day rang, Mandeline walked out of the school, preparing to walk home. She had just walked off the school grounds when she heard someone run up to her. She turned to see who it was. Shaun. She deepened her brow in confusion.  
  
"Hey." Shaun said, when he caught up to her. He started walking directly beside her.  
  
"Hi." Mandeline replied, curiously.  
  
Shaun seemed to not know what to say. Finally he said, "What's up?"  
  
"Um, nothing, really."  
  
"Oh. So.how was that English test?"  
  
"It was Ok, I guess." She began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Shaun sighed. 'This is hopeless.' he thought.  
  
When they reached Mandeline's house, Mandeline turned into the walkway.  
  
"Bye." Shaun called to her. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Good-bye." Mandeline replied, and she walked into the house. She looked out the window as soon as she got in. She saw Shaun kick at a pebble on the street. Then he looked back at her house with sad eyes. Finally, he walked away with his head hanging. Mandeline stared at him as he walked away slowly. Then she went into the house to find her father.  
  
"Dad?" Mandeline called. She found him in the den with a bright smile on his face. "What happened? Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Oh, Mandy." Mandy was her fathers nickname for her. Her father said. "I've been accepted to be the reverend at the Baptist church downtown.  
  
"Dad, that wonderful!" Mandeline threw her arms around her father happily.  
  
"We've got to celebrate." Her father said to her. "Let's go see a movie."  
  
"Really?" they hardly ever see a movie together.  
  
"Really."  
  
So that night, they drove to the downtown Cinema and got tickets. They wanted to see different movies, so they split up. Mandeline got a ticket to see A Walk to Remember. When she walked into the dark theater, it was already packed with people. There were only one seat left. She sat there. When Mandeline looked to see she sat next to, it was (dun dun dun) Shaun. Mandeline sat up in her chair and looked directly straight ahead, trying not to look at him. But Shaun looked at her constantly and when she first sat next to him, he smiled and said, "Hi." Mandeline only whispered "hello" back. When the movie began and the opening credits were showing, Mandeline felt that Shaun and her names were similar to the actors' in the movie. During that movie, Mandeline felt as if she had seen this movie before. Or something like it. She understood how the girl, Jamie, felt and it seemed like she was just like her. With a reverend as a father and being the outcast. When she looked over at Shaun, she saw his eyes glued to the screen with anticipation.  
  
The movie had seemed so familiar. And Shaun kept looking at Mandeline every time there was a meaningful part. Shaun loved the movie, too. He realized it was almost the same situation he was in.  
  
Mandeline never cried so much at a movie. And she saw tears streaming down Shaun's face, too. 'Wow.' She thought. 'I never knew guys could be so sensitive.' At the scene of the proposal and the wedding, Shaun couldn't take his eyes off Mandeline. Mandeline was disappointed when the movie was over. She wanted to watch it over and over again. After the movie, Mandeline met up with her father in front of the cinema and they started to walk to the car. As she and her father were leaving, Shaun walked up to Mandeline and said, "Did you like the movie?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Very much" Mandeline replied warily.  
  
"Yeah, so did I." Shaun said, shyly. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school. Bye."  
  
"Ok. Good-bye." Mandeline said. Her father her a LOOK when they were seated in the car.  
  
"Mandy, I don't want you associating with that boy." He said. "He's not going to go anywhere in life."  
  
Mandeline, however, was cheerful after the movie. "Dad, don't worry. You just have to have faith in me."  
  
Her father eyed her curiously. "What's all this talk about faith, now?"  
  
Mandeline didn't answer that. She just looked out of the window with her eyes sparkling. When she was watching the movie, she realized that Jamie was just like her. When they drove to the front of the house, Mandeline got out whistling. She walked into the house and upstairs to her room where she got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day was a Saturday, so Mandeline decided to go somewhere. She got dressed, grabbed her purse and went downstairs to eat a little before she left.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do today?" her father asked, over eggs and toast.  
  
"Oh, I'm probably just going to the bookstore. And I think I'll be at the library for a long time. I have a lot of exams coming up." Mandeline knew this was a little lie. But she didn't want to tell her father where she was really going.  
  
Mandeline finished her breakfast and walked downtown. To the cinema. She just HAD to see A Walk to Remember again. She bought her ticket and walked into the theater. It was still early in the morning, so there was only one other person there. It was a boy and he sitting in the very first row in the middle, directly in front of the screen. 'He probably doesn't even know I'm here.' Mandeline thought. She was right. She managed to sit a safe distance away from him. As she was watching the movie, she went the same emotions she had the night before. But what was very strange to her was the boy in the front row. She had heard him cry loudly, and he laughed at the funny parts like he was the only one there. Well.that's what he thought anyway. When the movie ended, the boy didn't move from his seat. Instead he just sat there alone with his face buried in his hands, listening to Cry as the end credits rolled. He seemed to be crying. Mandeline backed out of the theater slowly, but then she decided she should go up to the boy and try to comfort him. She slowly walked through the empty theater towards the boy.  
  
When she reached him, she smiled and said, "Hi."  
  
They boy looked up and wiped his tears, and that's when Mandeline saw who it really was. The one, the only, SHAUN. Mandeline was surprised at first. Then she said, "Oh, it's only you. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Then she started to walk away. She was almost out of the theater when she heard Shaun's voice.  
  
"Wait." She heard Shaun's say. Mandeline turned around and looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"What were you gonna say?"  
  
"I was just going to try to comfort you." Mandeline explained with a shrug. "I mean, you were crying a whole lot."  
  
"Oh. Well, why aren't you gonna it anymore?"  
  
Mandeline just shrugged again. "Well, I guess I could, if you wanted me to."  
  
Shaun rubbed the back of his neck, with nervousness. "Uh, I guess I could use a little cheering up.." He trailed off and looked and Mandeline shyly. Mandeline wondered why but instead she said, "Ok." She walked towards him again.  
  
"Uh, I think we need to get out this theater, though." Shaun said, nervously, as he put his hands in his pockets with embarrassment. He said, "We don't we go out for a drink?"  
  
~ Authors Note ~ I hope you guys like this story. It's probably pretty common, but there's gonna be a really odd ending. And I know the names are pretty CORNY, so don't laugh! Hehe.tbc!  
  
Oh, and everytime you see some writing between these marks: (( )). It means that's it me, the author, speaking. 


	2. Don't Tell

Chapter 2- Don't Tell  
  
Mandeline wondered if going out for a drink counted as some kind of date. She hoped not. But Shaun was still waiting for an answer. Mandeline shrugged casually and said, "Sure."  
  
Shaun smiled. "Ok. And I don't mean that we're going out for beer, in case you're wondering." And Mandeline HAD been wondering that. Instead, they ended up going to a smoothie shop. They each bought smoothies and sat at a booth away from the window. When they got settled, Mandeline asked, "So why were you crying so much?"  
  
"It was the movie." Shaun replied. "It was just so sad.." He trailed off again.  
  
Mandeline nodded knowingly. "It was." She paused. "But are you sure that's the only reason you were crying?"  
  
Shaun nodded slowly. "Yeah.."  
  
"Is it?" Mandeline doubtingly.  
  
Shaun didn't answer for a minute or so. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Finally, he said softly, "No."  
  
Mandeline gave him a little time to "recover". "Then what is it?" she asked, gently.  
  
Shaun thought for a little while. Then he said, "I'd rather not tell."  
  
"Oh." Mandeline understandingly. "I know how you feel." Shaun still looked a little downcast, so she said, "It's really all right, ya know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To have a secret."  
  
"Not all the time." Shaun said sadly. "Sometimes.." He trailed off.  
  
"Sometimes, what?" Mandeline prompted.  
  
"Well, sometimes, you're forced to tell. Like if you don't, it could ruin everything, but if you do, it still can."  
  
Mandeline nodded slowly. "Yes, you're right. But have you ever thought about the ways it could get better if you DO tell?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"So how do you know it won't?"  
  
"I.DON'T know." Shaun said.  
  
"Exactly. So there's a chance it can. Get better, I mean." Mandeline saw a small smile form across Shaun's face.  
  
"You're right." He smiled at Mandeline. "Thank you. For having this talk with me."  
  
Mandeline smiled back at him. "You're welcome." They threw away their smoothie cups and walked out.  
  
"Well, good-bye." Mandeline said and she started to walk towards the bookstore.  
  
"Hey." Shaun called to her. Mandeline turned to him. "Where're ya going?"  
  
Mandeline paused. "To the bookstore." She said after second thoughts.  
  
"Oh. What are you gonna buy?"  
  
"Just a book."  
  
"Mind if I come with you? I'm supposed to get a book for. English class." He said.  
  
Mandeline studied him carefully. She was beginning to wonder if Shaun just wanted to be with her. "No, I don't mind."  
  
"Ok." They started off to the bookstore. Mandeline bought a copy of A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks and Shaun bought a Charles Dickens book. Mandeline figured he really didn't need it. So they paid for their books.  
  
"I'm going to have to go home now." Mandeline said. "Good-bye." She turned and prepared to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Mandy?" Mandeline faced him again and was surprised to hear him call her by her nickname.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't tell."  
  
"Don't tell who?"  
  
"About today. At the theater. Don't tell my--" he paused, and then said, "friends."  
  
Mandeline nodded understandingly. "I won't." she assured. "I promise."  
  
Shaun smiled at her. "Thank you." Then they walked their separate ways.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ Sorry this chapter was so short (and DULL), but the long chapter before this one makes up for it. Please submit a review to tell me what you think! tbc! 


	3. The TRUTH

Chapter 3- the TRUTH  
  
When Mandeline got home, she found her father sleeping on the couch in the den. The bible was open so she figured he must've been working on the sermon. Mandeline carefully closed the bible and covered her father with a light blanket. Then she began to cook dinner. The clicking and clacking of the kitchen appliances must have awakened Mandeline's father because soon after, he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mandy." He said wearily. "When did you get in?"  
  
"Just a little while ago, Dad." Mandeline replied, as she tossed a side salad. "Dinner's just about ready."  
  
Her father nodded and got out the silverware and dishes and set them on the table. Mandeline finished making dinner and set the main course as well as the salad on the table. Her father said grace and they ate.  
  
"So, Dad, how's the sermon for tomorrow?" Mandeline asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a little nervous. After all this is my first time at the downtown church."  
  
"You'll do fine." Mandeline said breezily. They finished up and washed the dishes. They both went to bed early so they would get ready to go downtown for Reverend Morison's first sermon at the Baptist church. Mandeline had always been in the choir, though her father wasn't reverend all the time. They got bright and early Sunday morning. They put on church clothes then rode to the church. They were there early. Soon the congregation began to arrive. ((I'm not going to bother you with the details of the service.)) All I'm gonna say is: Mandeline's father preached terrifically. Many people came to him after the service to congratulate him, and tell him what a wonderful sermon that was. They drove home happily.  
  
On, Monday at school, it was a pretty normal day. Mandeline had signed up to participate in the school's annual play. Auditions were being held after school.  
  
Surprisingly, Shaun had signed up for it, too. He had heard that if you were in the play, you would get full extra credit for creative arts. Shaun figured he really needed that extra credit, since his grades were dropping around him like flies ((Sorry guys, I just HAD to use that metaphor)). He was pretty good at acting, so he figured that it would be easy.  
  
So, after school, the drama class met in the auditorium. There were about 20 of them. Most of them were girls- -there were only 7 boys. When Mandeline walked into the auditorium, she saw only the drama teacher, Ms. Prunelle, in the room.  
  
"Mandeline!" she called. "How nice to see you, here!" She pronounced Mandeline's name right, for once. She spoke with a strange accent. It sounded Irish and Australian at the same time. For example, she said, "How nice to see you here." Like it were, "How niece two seeh yew hea."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Prunelle." Mandeline said. She took a seat in the front and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. The other students began to file in. Shaun sat next to Mandeline. Again. When everyone was seated, Ms. Prunelle took her place in front of the room and said, "Welcome! I'm pleased to see you all here today. I hope we will work together wonderfully so we can make this play a dream! Now, I am first going to give you all your scripts and we will have the acting, then singing auditions." She pronounced "auditions" like it were "odd-ee-shoons"  
  
The students looked over the script and practiced to themselves.  
  
"Which part are you gonna try out for?" Shaun asked Mandeline.  
  
"I'll be happy with whatever part I get." Mandeline answered simply. Shaun nodded.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Ms. Prunelle clapped her hands loudly and called out, "Now we will have the audition. Who would like to go first?" Nobody spoke. "Well, then. I will have to choose.hmm.." She skimmed the room. "Ah! Mr. Weston! Would you like to go first?"  
  
"Uh.." Shaun shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Not really.."  
  
"Well, you have no choice, now. Up you come! Skit, skat! Come!"  
  
Shaun walked slowly to where Ms. Prunelle was standing.  
  
"Now, let's see..why don't you read.the last scene. John's part."  
  
"Um, ok." Shaun began reading. He was actually pretty good. He said the words emotionally and was not nervous. He was just ending the scene. "Everything doesn't need a reason for being!" Shaun read powerfully, from the script. "Sometimes.you just know when something is right." He looked up to see Ms. Prunelle smiling at him.  
  
"WONderful!" Ms. Prunelle cried out. She yelled the "WON" in wonderful, like always. "Absolutely WONderful. Now, who's next?" Several more people tried out. Mandeline was one. But she was going to audition for the singing, as well as the acting part. Mandeline and 8 other girls tried out for the singing part, which was the character, Eliza. They were to sing a little part of the song that was to be sung in the actual play. Mandeline sang it beautifully with no problem. When she onstage singing, she could see Shaun look up at her with wide eyes. The class soon ended and Mandeline went home. Shaun didn't walk home with her this time.  
  
The next day after school, Ms. Prunelle announced the parts. Shaun had gotten the part of John Gorton. Mandeline got Eliza. She was the singing character. Mandeline was filled with joy. Many students congratulated her.  
  
"Hey, Mandy." It was Shaun. "You were. really great. Congratulations."  
  
Mandeline smiled. "Thank you."  
  
So everyday, after school, Mandeline ad Shaun went to drama class. The class progressed slowly, but beautifully. Soon, they were ready to perform the play. It was to be held at the towns' community center on a Sunday night.  
  
On the Sunday of the play, Mandeline arrived early just as Ms. Prunelle had instructed the students. She went straight to the ladies dressing room but ran into Shaun on the way.  
  
"Hey!" Shaun said. He was already in his costume, which was a dainty suit with a black hat.  
  
"Hi." Mandeline said.  
  
"So, are ya nervous?"  
  
"A little." Mandeline admitted. "But I know God will be with me."  
  
"Yeah. Well.break a leg out there."  
  
Mandeline nodded and said, "You too." Mandeline scurried to the dressing and put on her costume. It was a long flowing white and gray dress. Like an angel. It was tight on the upper part and had a loose flowing long skirt that extended for several feet away. It had bell sleeves and they almost reached her knee line. When she was dressed, some stylists straightened her hair and put glitter and blow-dried it to make it flow out. They put a bit of make-up on her and then she was ready. Her first appearance would be halfway through the play, where she sees John for the first time.  
  
Soon, the play began. Mandeline watched the acting from backstage and waited for her scene. The scene finally came. It was the scene where John was to be seated at a bar with beer, looking depressed because everything was going wrong in his life. His wife, Veronica, left him for another man and he had lost his job and was in debt. His wife tries to come back to him but John constantly refuses though Veronica is very persuasive. Mandeline (or Eliza) was the woman who tries to help him.  
  
Shaun was the only one onstage when Mandeline was to appear. He was siting at the bar with his head in his hand sighing. Mandeline walked on stage and the crowd fell silent of astonishment of her beauty. She walked across the stage behind where Shaun was sitting. She was sure to make her footsteps loud like she was supposed to.  
  
Shaun had the first line. Without turning around, he said, "Veronica, leave me alone. Please."  
  
Mandeline (or Eliza) said her first line, "I believe I don't know the Veronica in which you speak." Then Shaun (or John) turned around. For the first time, he sees Mandeline in her costume. His widen and his heart started beating faster and faster with every second. He stared at her for a while longer then said his next line, "Please forgive me, I thought you were-"  
  
"I know very well who you thought I was." Mandeline interrupted. ((Note: she was SUPPOSED to interrupt in the play.))  
  
"Y- You do?" Shaun was beginning to feel nervous.  
  
"Oh, yes. Your wife."  
  
"You mean ex-wife."  
  
Mandeline nodded. The conversation continued between the actors. Then it was time for Mandeline to sing. She sang the song like never before. It was full of power and grace and wonder.  
  
Shaun couldn't believe his eyes the first time that he saw Mandeline. He thought she looked like an angel. When she began to sing, Shaun felt his knees go weak and his palms started sweating. His heart beat faster and he looked at Mandeline with wide eyes. When she was just ending the song, Shaun finally realized the TRUTH. He was in love with Mandeline.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ I really didn't want to make this a cliffhanger but this chapters kinda long. Oh and I forgot to put the disclaimer: I own EVERYBODY....so far. Heehee. Tbc! 


	4. WHY?

Chapter 4- WHY?  
  
The play soon ended. The audience, consisting of mostly old ladies, cheered wildly at the end. People congratulated the actors on the wonderful performance. As soon as the play ended, Shaun went straight to the men's dressing room and changed at record speed. As soon as he was dressed into his regular clothes, he went looking for Mandeline. He looked everywhere, around the stage, in the community center, he even asked someone to check if she was in the girls bathroom. Finally he found her with her father and they were leaving.  
  
"Mandy!" he yelled to her.  
  
Mandeline turned around and saw him running towards her. She smiled and said, "You did great."  
  
"Thanks. So did you. Better, in fact."  
  
Mandeline laughed. "Don't say that. You know we both did good."  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
"Mandeline, let's go. It's late." Mandeline's father interrupted Shaun in mid sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mandeline said. "I have to go. I'll see you at school."  
  
"Yeah." Shaun said, disappointed. "Bye."  
  
He sulked off to find to his mother. "Shaun! You did absolutely marvelous!" his mother cried when he found her. She swept in him for a big hug.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, mom." His mother let go of him.  
  
The next day was a Monday and Shaun was eager to tell Mandeline how he felt. But first he wanted to ask her out on a date. He decided he would walk with her home then ask her. Shaun thought the long school day would never end, but finally, the bell rang. He rushed out of the school eager to Mandeline. He saw her walking out of the school.  
  
He caught up to her and said, "Hey!" Mandeline jerked a little then saw it was Shaun.  
  
"Oh, hi." She said.  
  
"Can I walk with you?" Shaun asked.  
  
"Sure." They started walking.  
  
They had been walking for a few minutes when Mandeline started wondering why Shaun wanted to walk with her. Or better yet, just hang out with her. First, he sat by her in class, then he walked home with her for the first time, then he asked if they could go out for drinks, then he went with her to the bookstore, and now this! Mandeline was beginning to wonder is Shaun had something up his sleeve. After all, he was one of the most popular guys in school. Why would he want to hang out with the Reverends daughter? As Mandeline was thinking this, anger rose in her. She had to ask him to explain everything.  
  
She turned to Shaun. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead Mandeline blurted out, "Why have you been hanging out with me all of a sudden?"  
  
Shaun looked surprised. "W- What?" was all he said.  
  
"Why have you been hanging around me?" Mandeline repeated, angrily.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Wh-"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!" Mandeline interrupted. Her voice was raising into a shout. "First, you sat by me, you walked with me, we went to get drinks, you came with me to the bookstore, and now this!"  
  
"Well what about it? Ca-"  
  
"Just answer my question!" Mandeline shouted.  
  
"Why should I? You said it was all right to keep a secret! You even s-"  
  
"Just tell me the truth!"  
  
"Well, maybe I would if you gave me the chance!" Shaun was now shouting, too.  
  
"I AM giving you a chance!"  
  
"Not if you keep interrupting me!"  
  
Mandeline was quiet for a minute. "Ok. I'm sorry I won't interrupt you anymore. Go ahead."  
  
"Ok." Shaun wasn't shouting anymore. "I've been doing all those things because...because.."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Uh..I just thought it would be cool to make some new friends with different people."  
  
"Argh!" Mandeline shouted with frustration.  
  
"What?" Shaun asked, confused.  
  
"See, this is the kind of thing I HATE about you popular people. You're always trying out some kind of new trick. You don't think I know these things do you? But I do, ok? I've been around and I've seen your type."  
  
"What do you mean TYPE? And what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say: WHY? Why are you trying to befriend me all of a sudden?!"  
  
"I told you already that I-"  
  
"Well, you're not telling the truth! I know you're not!"  
  
"How do YOU know?"  
  
"Common sense, Shaun! Why would Mr. Popularity start hanging out with Ms. Virgin Mary, as you see it? why would the guy everyone likes, try to befriend the girl who is constantly teased?"  
  
"Because!.uh..You tell me!" Shaun shouted.  
  
"Fine, I will! It's because YOU set me up! You and your so-called friends. You tried to get chummy with me and after you have, you're gonna do something real nasty. Well guess what. Your little plan? It didn't WORK." Mandeline then turned and ran away leaving Shaun alone on the sidewalk. Shaun was just startled. Mandeline was wrong and he knew it.  
  
"Mandy!" he called desperately. "Mandy, wait! Mandy!" but she was already out of sight.  
  
"DAMN!" Shaun shouted. 'This isn't the way it's supposed to go!' Shaun though angrily. He stood in the place where Mandeline left him for a while longer. Then he finally walked home.  
  
Meanwhile, as soon as Mandeline got into her house she ran up to her room and flopped down on the bed. Before she knew it, it was morning. She washed herself up, got dressed and slowly headed downstairs to be greeted by her father.  
  
"Mandy." The reverend said. "You were in bed early."  
  
"Yes, Dad, I know. I'm sorry." Mandeline said.  
  
"It's ok." He checked his watch. "You're a little behind, today. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can get to school."  
  
"Ok." Mandeline quickly ate her breakfast and gulped down some orange juice. She grabbed her book-bag and hurried out the door. She walked to school quickly and entered the building. When she reached her homeroom class, it was empty except for (dun dun dun) Shaun. And he was sitting in Mandeline's seat looking anxiously at Mandeline. Mandeline didn't bother to ask him to move. She just sat in a different seat away from him. Meanwhile, Shaun frowned at her.  
  
"Hey." He called across the room. "Why aren't you sitting in your regular seat?" Mandeline just shrugged.  
  
"Mandy." He said more softly. "It's ok if you're gonna give me the silent treatment. Even though you're wrong about me and my friends."  
  
Mandeline didn't say anything. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You are." Shaun insisted. "we weren't setting you up, my friends don't even know that I've been hanging out with you."  
  
"Aha!" Mandeline exclaimed. "So you finally admit you've been hanging around me."  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Good. Now tell me WHY."  
  
"I can't." Shaun said. He quickly rushed on. "At least not now. Can I tell you tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" asked Mandeline, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. When I, uh, take you out for dinner." Shaun said nervously.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ O0o0o..is it love? Heehee...tbc! 


	5. The Truest Words

~ Special Authors Note ~ ok, I just read over Chapter 4 and I realized it's kinda confusing, so here's what's been going on since the last chapter: Shaun realized that he's in love with Mandeline. So he wants to ask her out, but Mandeline wants to know why Shaun has been hanging out with her. So they get in a fight because Mandeline thinks that Shaun played some kind of prank on her, but he really didn't. Get it?  
  
Chapter 5- The Truest Words  
  
All throughout the school day, Mandeline wondered if Shaun had asked her on a REAL date. She had agreed to go to dinner with him, but only because it was the only way he would tell her the truth. When school finally ended, Mandeline walked home by herself.  
  
"Dad?" she called when she got inside of her house.  
  
"Mandy?" she heard her father say. "Is that you?"  
  
Mandeline laughed as she walked into the kitchen where her dad was sitting. "Yeah, Dad. Who else would it be besides ME?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know....." he paused. "maybe your mother." The reverend said sadly.  
  
Mandeline's smile disappeared. "You still miss her don't you?" Mandeline said gently.  
  
"I always will." A long silence followed. Mandeline remembered the day her mother died. She was only five years old. She remembered asking her father where she was, but her father would only say, "She's gone to a better place." like a lot of parents did.  
  
"Well, um, dad?" Mandeline said after the long silence. "I'm going somewhere dinner for tonight."  
  
Mandeline's father raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? With who?"  
  
"Just.....a friend."  
  
"A friend, huh?"  
  
Mandeline nodded.  
  
The reverend hesitated for what seemed like eternity. "Well...okay." Her father finally agreed. "Just be home before 10, understand?"  
  
"Sure, Dad. Thanks." Mandeline gave her father a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to find something to wear. Never in her life, had she found choosing what to wear so difficult. For example, if she dressed too formal, Shaun would think that this "dinner" meant a whole lot to her. But if she dressed too casually, he might think that she didn't care at all. Finally, she settled on some dress pants with a top.  
  
Around 7 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Surprisingly, when she opened the door and saw Shaun, her heart leapt and she grew shy. Shaun was wearing fresh khakis and a neatly pressed shirt. 'Wow, he looks good.' Mandeline thought. But she quickly pushed the thought away.  
  
Shaun smiled shyly at Mandeline. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." Mandeline said, returning the shy smile.  
  
Shaun reached up and held out some beautiful roses out to Mandeline. "These are for you."  
  
Mandeline smiled. "Oh, Shaun, you didn't have to."  
  
"Well, I wanted to and I figured it couldn't hurt..."  
  
"They're beautiful. I'll put them in water right away." Mandeline went inside the house. Shaun heard her tell her father that she was leaving. A few moments later she came back and said, "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
"Ok." Shaun led her to his car and opened the door for her saying in a weird French accent, "Step right in, Mademoiselle." sweeping his arm in a wide circle.  
  
Mandeline giggled. "Oh, stop it."  
  
A little while later, they were at a beautiful Italian restaurant. One of the fanciest in town.  
  
"This is a really nice restaurant." Mandeline said as she looked around their table. There where about 4 forks and other pieces of silverware that they knew they were not going to use. They had about 3 plates each all different sizes, and there were four courses. Their waiter was a tall thin man with a mustache, which was curled on edge. He talked to them with a strange accent, so that Mandeline and Shane had to stifle their laughter. They ordered their drinks, then their meals.  
  
Shaun hadn't talked a lot so far, since he was so nervous. "So...are you excited about graduating?" he asked, while they were waiting for their food.  
  
"Very much. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"So, where are you planning to go after we graduate?"  
  
Shaun raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well....um, I don't know.....yet. where are you going?"  
  
"College."  
  
"Yeah? What college will you be going to?"  
  
"I hope to get into something good, but I'll take whatever I can find."  
  
Shaun nodded and saw their waiter with a tray with two savoring dishes balanced on it. "Hey the food's here."  
  
The meal was very fancy. The food was perfect and everything was beautiful. They talked about this and that, whatever they could find to talk about. Soon, the meal was over and they got back into the car. As they drove along, Shaun said, "It sure is a beautiful night."  
  
"Yes it is." Mandeline looked out of her window to see the twinkling stars and the full moon. They drove peacefully; the only thing making a sound was the car rolling and the nighttime sounds.  
  
"Do you, uh, mind if we just talk a short walk?" Shaun asked nervously.  
  
"No, a walk would be nice." So they got out of the car and started walking along a small beach. As they were strolling, they awed the beautiful night sky. There was a cool breeze in the air and everything was absolutely perfect. A sweet smell surrounded them and the wind blew wistfully against their faces. They had been walking for only a little while when Shaun slipped his hand into Mandeline's. Mandeline put no resistance at all.  
  
"On, such a beautiful night...it seems as if anything is possible." Mandeline didn't know what made her say that, but on a night like this, she felt it was too perfect to hold back any thoughts. She felt a little dazed. Like she walking through the clouds and gliding through the air. There was light feeling about her. Something..nice.  
  
Shaun smiled. "Yeah...."  
  
Mandeline laughed lightly and suddenly snapped back to reality. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed. "I don't know what made me say that. I guess it just slipped out."  
  
"No, it's Ok, really." Shaun looked at Mandeline and decided that this was it. This was the time he would let all of his feelings soar. The time when he would express his deepest thoughts. The time he would remember forever. The time when he would confess his love. He was getting nervous. Whenever he would look at Mandeline, he would grow tense again. There was just something about her. She was just so peaceful and undisturbed. And she had changed him in a way. She showed him reality, hope, and what lies ahead. He wasn't the man he used to be. He wasn't the rebellious teenage boy who skipped classes to go to the bar. But he was the mature young man who now believed that there was still hope for him in an adventure called life.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, but instead Mandeline suddenly said, "Shaun?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" his confession would have to wait.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?" he was a little confused.  
  
"Being popular."  
  
Shaun was surprised at her question. It seemed so unlike her to ask that. Furthermore, why would want to know what it was like?  
  
Shaun shrugged. "It's ok, I guess."  
  
"Is that all? Just ok?"  
  
"Why do you want to know what it's like?" Shaun said trying to get off the subject. He felt guilty talking about his circle of friends, since they used to tease her constantly. He was even ashamed to say that he was the one who nick named her Ms. Virgin Mary. He and his friends used to play pranks on her all the time. Sometimes they would accidentally on purpose flub up one of her good-willed projects or fundraisers or one of the guys would wink at her and say, "Hey, baby, can I have your number?" But that was then..  
  
"I was just wondering." Mandeline said. She was beginning to sound cross. "I mean, is it fun breaking the rules? Is it FUN hurting peoples feelings?"  
  
Shaun furrowed his brow. Then he realized. "Mandy, if you're talking about the way we used to tease you, I'm sorry. I really am. That'll change now. I promise." For some reason, Mandeline didn't look at Shaun in the eye anymore. Instead she pulled her hand away from his. Shaun was right about the teasing part. Mandeline was still hurt from the things Shaun used to do with his little "in-crowd". And now he was trying to be friendly to Mandeline as if she would forgive him right away. That hurt a lot.  
  
Mandeline looked up and a bird soaring through the air suddenly caught her eye. It flew out to the ocean with its wings spread out in wondrous freedom. Shaun must have caught her gaze because soon he was looking right at her. Mandeline looked deep into his eyes, staring into a world that she'd never been in before. Suddenly she was getting lost in a world of brown and gray swirls. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She shook her head slightly trying to snap back to reality, and the weight was there again. She looked at Shaun again and saw the softness of his eyes. They were light brown were tiny specks of gray that somehow made them even more breath taking. She looked away and it was then that her heart started beating furiously and she knees weakened.  
  
"Mandy." He said gently. "Look at me." She looked at the ground for a few seconds then back up to him. "Listen to me. Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway. But you have to understand. I'm not that person anymore. I never really was." He paused. "I know that you're still mad about the things I used to say. And if had the chance, I would turn back the hands of the clock and take all of that away."  
  
"You don't mean that." Mandeline said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I really do." Shaun sighed. There was silence for a long moment. Then Shaun broke it by saying, "Mandy, if you don't want to believe me, then that's fine. But I just want to say one thing." He paused nervously, trying to gather his thoughts. "I think you're an amazing person, Mandy. You're good-hearted, compassionate... You're everything that anyone could ever ask for." He took a deep breath and cupped his gently touched Mandeline's cheek to make her look at him. And he finally said the truest words he ever said in his life. "I love you."  
  
~ Authors Note ~ you have to forgive me on this chapter. I really didn't know where to take it and, well, sorry if it's too cheezy. I read it over and I realized it sucks =(. Please don't be too harsh on the reviews though! Tbc! 


	6. The Last Time

~ Authors Note ~ ok, I noticed that I never really put the year all this was taking place. They were the graduating class of 1999. By the time the story ends, it will be 2002. And their high school is called Warnovi because it's a mix of Warner Bros. and Di Novi that produced A Walk to Remember. And if you think the speech sucks, please forgive me. As you can probably tell, I wasn't a valedictorian or anything like that and neither was anyone else I know. kk  
  
Chapter 6- The Last Time  
  
When Mandeline heard Shaun say those words, something in her brain had suddenly clicked. And then she realized it. She loved him, too.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaun and Mandeline had been in love for about 6 months. At first, none of Shaun's friends could believe that they were a couple, but now they were getting used to it. People have even started treating Mandeline better. Now that they saw that Shaun got to know her well, they figured she must not be that bad. But with Mandeline's father....she was still working on him. He still disliked Shaun a little and was still a little cold to him, but other than that, he was happy that Mandeline was happy. Shaun and Mandeline had a strong steady relationship. They had kissed many times and had gone on plenty of dates. They spent time with each other almost everyday. Adults, students and teachers were astonished by Shaun's sudden change and now had a better perspective on him. And now, their high school days were ending.  
  
It was now graduation day. Mandeline had ended up valedictorian. Her father and Shaun couldn't have been prouder of her. Mandeline stepped up to the podium at the high school to give her speech. As she look upon the graduates, she saw the faces of the people she grew up with, the same people had teased her but then befriended her. The same people she probably wouldn't see again in her whole life. She finally took a deep breath and started her speech.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to all parents, administrators, friends, relatives and especially to the students of the graduating class of 1999. We are all gathered here today, to honor our achievements and to praise ourselves for all of the attainments we have had at our days at Warnovi High School. As old phrases used to say, these are the best days of our lives. And now they're ending. Different paths will now be welcoming us and it's our job to choose the right one. Along the way, we will encounter different trials and hardships. But no matter what, it's still our duty to never give up or lose hope. Just remember that if we have faith, we CAN get through this and we CAN survive. Confidence is our doorway to the future. When this ceremony ends, I want you to go and tackle your dreams. When we go off to college, it's going to be quite a shock, I've been told. And at times we might even want to turn back and give up. But when you do, just remember that you are not doing this for anyone else. You aren't graduating because of your parents, or your friends. You're doing it for YOU. And for that, you deserve all the honor in the world. Not everyone can get up here and receive a diploma like you. Not everyone makes it through high school. But YOU did. YOU made it. We ALL did. Congratulations again to the class of 1999 and may God be with us always, in our journey ahead."  
  
When Mandeline was just ending her speech, she saw tears glistened in Shaun's eyes. 'This is it.' he thought. 'The last time....'  
  
When Mandeline's speech ended, the audience applauded and she sat back down.  
  
"Mandy!" Shaun called to Mandeline, when the ceremony ended. "That was..great!"  
  
Mandeline laughed. "Thanks. You were pretty good, too."  
  
"Oh, yeah? For what? I didn't make a speech."  
  
"For loving me." Mandeline whispered. With that, Shaun pulled her in for a kiss. Unexpectedly, the kiss grew stronger and stronger and longer and longer.  
  
"Ahem." Shaun's mother cleared her throat. Shaun and Mandeline pulled away in surprise and embarrassment.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ms. Weston." Mandeline said.  
  
"No, no, it's really alright." She winked at Shaun. Shaun sort of hid behind Mandeline trying to get out of the embarrassment of his mother.  
  
"Uh, mom...." Shaun started.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Mandy! There you are!" They heard Reverend Morrison say. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He pulled Mandeline in for a long father- daughter hug. "You were wonderful up there!"  
  
"Thank you, Daddy."  
  
"Come on, we should all eat out to celebrate."  
  
"I think that's a fine idea." Ms. Weston said. "We could go to that fancy Italian restaurant downtown." Shaun shared a glance at Mandeline. That was the restaurant they went to on their first date. Soon after that, Mandeline and Shaun were changed and they were on their way to the restaurant. Shaun drove himself and Mandeline, while Reverend Morrison drove himself and Ms. Weston.  
  
"Mandy?" Shaun said as they were driving along.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think will happen when we.."  
  
"When we, what?"  
  
"After today. What do you think will happen?"  
  
Mandeline thought for a while. "I think." She said slowly. "That we're going to go start out futures. You know like colleges and jobs."  
  
"No, I mean with us. What's gonna happen to US?"  
  
Mandeline didn't respond. Instead she looked dazedly out the window. She didn't want to think about when they wouldn't be together. Soon, though, they were at the restaurant. It was pretty much a replay of when they went there on their first date, except for the fact that their parents were there with them. Shaun and Mandeline soon discovered that the graduates get a free desert, so they were in pretty good moods after that. When they were finished with their food and deserts, they left the restaurant. Their parents let them go out somewhere and Reverend Morrison was going to bring Ms. Weston back to the high school to get her car and go home.  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" Shaun asked Mandeline when their parents left. Mandeline just shrugged. So Shaun decided to take her to the beach where he first said those three marvelous words.  
  
"C'mon." he said when they arrived at the beach. He held his hand out and she took. Together they walked along beach hand in hand gazing at the sunset. The sky was stained with colors of pinks, yellows and oranges. They sat down by the water and cuddled close together. Shaun's eyes began to fill up with tears as he held on to Mandeline. He could stay like this forever. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and closed his eyes, thinking of a way to tell her.  
  
"Shaun?" he heard Mandeline say.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet."  
  
Shaun forced a tiny smile. "I'm fine." And he kissed her. But Mandeline saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You've been crying." Mandeline said, concerned. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No..well, yeah........" Shaun said sadly.  
  
"What is it?" Mandeline asked worriedly.  
  
"I..I.." Shaun sighed. He didn't know how to tell her. "I have to leave."  
  
Mandeline furrowed her brow. "So soon? But we just got here."  
  
"Yeah, I know..I don't mean now. But in a few weeks. I have to leave."  
  
Mandeline laughed nervously. "Well, we can't stay here THAT long."  
  
"I mean, in a few days, I'm leaving home." Mandeline started to say something but he interrupted her by saying, "For good."  
  
"So..you're going to college?"  
  
"No, I'm going to Minnesota."  
  
"Minnesota? Why?"  
  
"I..just have to." Shaun stuttered. "Believe me, it's for the best."  
  
"So, I'll never see you again?" Mandeline bottom lip began to quiver.  
  
"Don't talk like that. The summer could be forever."  
  
"But..but..you CAN'T leave me. Not yet."  
  
"I don't have a choice, Mandy. If I had a choice, I would stay like this forever with you."  
  
"But why do you have to leave?"  
  
"I just have to."  
  
Mandeline narrowed her eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."  
  
Shaun just looked away. "Look, Mandy. I have to go to Minnesota in 3 weeks. I really don't wanna go. Like I said, if I could, I would stay here with you forever. But I can't. See, I'm..well, remember that movie A Walk to Remember?" Mandeline nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Well....I have a feeling this is a lot like it."  
  
Mandeline was confused for a minute. Then she gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth with horror. "You don't mean...."  
  
Shaun nodded. "Yes, I do."  
  
Mandeline shook her head, her hands still over her mouth. She too shocked to speak. Too sad, angry, surprised. Then she let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, I think you've been, uh, watching too much A Walk to Remember."  
  
Shaun shook his head. "I'm serious, Mandy." He took a deep breath. "I have leukemia."  
  
~ Authors Note ~ Ah, cliffhangers..music to my ears. Heeheehee.... Please read & review! And tell me if the speech was good! Tbc! 


	7. Cry Tears

Chapter 7- Cry tears  
  
On that night, Mandeline heard the most devastating words she would hear in her entire life. Right there on the beach, she broke down. She cried a river with Shaun saying 'It's ok. It's gonna be alright' in the background. 'This isn't happening' Mandeline thought. 'I'm about to wake up from a horrible nightmare any minute now. . .' but she never did.  
  
"Hey." Shaun whispered gently to Mandeline, stroking her hair. "C'mon, look on the bright side . . ."  
  
"There IS no bright side!" Mandeline snapped back. Silence. Then she started crying all over again. "I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to shout at you . . . it's just that -"  
  
"I know. It's okay." He leaned in to kiss Mandeline but she turned away before he could. "Mandy? What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's WRONG? In less than fifteen minutes you tell me that you have cancer and you're leaving me forever in a few days, and you're asking what's WRONG? Everything's wrong!"  
  
"Mandy . . . "  
  
"You know what? Not too long ago, everything in my life was going RIGHT. Normal. I was actually HAPPY. An--."  
  
"Remember I was A PART of the happiness!" he paused dramatically. "Look. Just . . . just forget it. Forget I even said anything tonight."  
  
Mandeline lowered her eyes. "That's impossible."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shaun asked.  
  
"I'll always remember . . . this night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mandeline felt tears coming to her eyes again. "Because it's the night I'll regret forever."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, was the first one after being graduates. Before the previous night, Mandeline was sure that she was going to spend most of the summer with Shaun. But now she wasn't so sure. After Mandeline had heard his tragic news, she hadn't spoken much to him. He didn't even call her last night like he always did before. Usually, just before Mandeline went to bed, he would call and they would talk until they were sleepy. But he didn't call at all. He didn't even call this morning to ask her if she was free so they could do something together. Mandeline's father didn't know about Shaun's sickness so he was pretty suspicious about why Mandeline wasn't going out with Shaun that day.  
  
"Mandy?" the Reverend asked as they were eating breakfast. "Aren't you going somewhere with Shaun today?"  
  
Mandeline, who had been poking her pancake, looked at him. "Um, I don't know." She answered truthfully.  
  
Reverend Morrison raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." Mandeline whispered. Now THAT was a lie. When breakfast was over, Mandeline intended to do some work, but for some reason she felt lonely and decided to go for a little walk into the city. She pulled on a sweater and set off outside.  
  
She walked silently taking in her surroundings- the trees, the grass, the shouting of little children playing in a nearby park. All of these seemed to make her angry to see other people so happy, when she was living in a world of sadness. But then she saw what she would always remember. It was Shaun. He was standing alone on the sidewalk looking up at the dark gray sky. Mandeline's heart suddenly softened and all of the angry seemed to have dissolved. She watched Shaun for a moment and saw tears glistened in his eyes. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them, it was clear that he was crying. And his face-it had a far off look but at the same time with an expression that was making an effort to stay strong. Suddenly, all Mandeline wanted to do was to make everything, for him, all right. She slowly and quietly walked up behind him.  
  
"Hey." She whispered. Shaun turned around, forced a weak smile and said, "Hey."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Shaun sniffed. "How are you?"  
  
Mandeline nodded slightly. "I'm doing ok."  
  
Shaun nodded, too. He kicked at a small pebble with the toe of his shoe. "So . . ."  
  
"Why didn't you call last night?" Mandeline knew that wasn't a very polite question to ask, but she wanted to know.  
  
Shaun looked at the ground. "Well, I kinda just thought that you wouldn't wanna talk to me since . . ."  
  
He didn't finish his sentence, but Mandeline knew what he meant. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to talk to you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just figured that after you found out about my sickness that you wouldn't-"  
  
"That I wouldn't love you anymore?!" Mandeline interrupted, finishing his sentence. "Shaun, how could you think of something like that?! You know that I love you. I never stopped loving you for a minute."  
  
Shaun kept his eyes focused on the ground. For some reason, he couldn't look at Mandeline in the eye. "But the way you turned away from me last night . . . well, I don't know. It just seemed like I was alone."  
  
Mandeline stepped closer to him. "Shaun. Look at me." She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face toward her. "As long as I'm here . . . you'll NEVER be alone." She held back a few tears and gave a small gasp for breath. "Ok?" she added shakily.  
  
Shaun wiped a small tear from his eye. "Ok." He whispered. Then at the same time, they fell into each other's arms for a warm, passionate hug, both of them crying.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ if you wanna see my FanFic siggy go here: http://boomspeed.com/lylac/Sot.jpg if the hyperlink didn't work, copy and paste the URL into the web toolbar. Tell me what you think of it! tbc! 


	8. Can't Say GoodBye

Chapter 8- Can't Say Good-bye  
  
The summer went by quicker than the two expected. Sooner than they knew it, three weeks finally passed. Finally, the day of Shaun's departure arrived. Part of Mandeline really didn't want to go to the train station to wish him farewell; she feared it would be too depressing for her to watch her only true love to leave her-- forever. But she went anyway, knowing that this might be the last time they would ever see each other. She walked into the station alone, her father trailing behind her; he knew she wanted to be alone at this time. She soon found Shaun sitting by his boarding area, with his head in his hands. Just the sight made tears well up in her eyes. She crept up behind him. Shaun saw her and stood up. His eyes were watery, obviously from crying.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Mandeline whispered.  
  
They stared at each other for a few long moments. "So, I guess this is it." Shaun said into the silence.  
  
Mandeline shrugged. "Yeah . . ." She started to cry.  
  
"Mandy. Look at me. I promise you, it's gonna be all right. You'll be fine here."  
  
"I don't see how I could ever be fine here without you by my side." She whispered.  
  
Shaun didn't respond. "I- I- I, uh, brought you something." He stammered. He slowly reached into one the bags he had next to him and took out a single rose. It might have been her imagination, but Mandeline could've sworn it was glowing. It was a deep tint of red, without a single inaccuracy.  
  
"It's- it's beautiful!"  
  
Shaun smiled shyly at her. "I thought you might like it."  
  
"I love it." she held out the rose in front of her holding it by the smooth stem.  
  
"It's to remember me by."  
  
"I don't need a rose to remind me of you. I'll always love you." At that, they kissed passionately. It might have been their last kiss.  
  
"Will you promise to think of me?" Shaun whispered.  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"But - but y- you won't wait for me . . ." he looked her in the eye. "will you?"  
  
"Well, I -"  
  
"All aboard for Train 614! Leaving for Minnesota!"  
  
"That's me." Shaun said sadly. Just hearing those words, made Mandeline burst into tears and cried like she never cried before. "I have to go."  
  
Mandeline kissed Shaun and they pulled in for a long hug. "Promise . . . you won't leave me." Mandeline said over his shoulder, taking the sweet smell of him, before she had to let him go.  
  
"I won't." Shaun whispered. "I'll always be with you. Just in a different place."  
  
"Will you write to me? And call?"  
  
"I'll try - but-"  
  
"Last call for Minnesota! Last call!"  
  
"Mandy." He looked sorrowfully into her eyes. "I love you." And those were the last words he said to her.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED!! THIS IS NOT OVER!!! Stay tuned, for more updates. Thanks! TO BE CONTINUED. Oh, and about the rose Shaun gave Mandeline. It might have been a weird present. I originally had Shaun to give her a locket, but I figured that would have been too material and I wanted something really special. You'll see the significance of the rose later on in the story. Tbc! 


	9. Sounds

Chapter 9- Sounds  
  
Four years have passed, since Shaun's departure. Mandeline went to college as planned. Shaun was still in Minnesota and Mandeline never heard from him in years. Mandeline completed college, majoring in journalism, and was now looking for a job in writing. Since Shaun left, she had only received one phone call from him so far and the conversation lasted only about five minutes. This was the conversation:  
  
______________________  
  
Shaun- Hello, Mandy?  
  
Mandeline- Omigosh! Shaun! I can't believe it's you! How are you? Are you ok?  
  
Shaun- Yeah, I'm doing . . . good.  
  
Mandeline- Good enough to come home?  
  
Shaun- Mandy, I thought we talked about this. You know I would come home if I could, but I just don't have that privilege right now, ok?  
  
Mandeline- I miss you so much!  
  
Shaun- I miss you, too.  
  
Mandeline- Do you think you'll EVER be able to come back? Ever? Even if it's years from now?  
  
Shaun- Mandy . . . . . . . I'm- I mean . . .I- I- have to go.  
  
Mandeline- Already? But you just called!  
  
Shaun- I know, Mandy. Good-bye  
  
Mandeline- Shaun!  
  
Shaun- I love you, Mandy. And don't you EVER forget that.  
  
_______________________  
  
And that was the last time she had spoken to him. And that was more than two years ago. Now, she had completely lost contact with him. He never called, and she couldn't call him, since she didn't have his phone number. He never wrote, and she didn't have his address. So the only way they would have contact was by seeing each other in person, but Mandeline didn't know where Shaun was located at in Minnesota. So the chances of them being reunited were very slim. A very fine line indeed.  
  
Of course, it had been a hard year for Mandeline. She slaved at her schoolwork and moaned in misery of her beloved's separation. But somehow, behind the grief, misery and work, she managed to attract the attention of a young man. He went by the name of Josh. Josh Goldman. He also attended Mandeline's college.  
  
A few weeks after Shaun's five-minute phone call, Josh had asked Mandeline out on a date. Mandeline agreed; she knew Shaun wouldn't want her to live life alone. After that first date, they went on another. Then another. And another, until they had been dating for almost more than a year. Josh was a great guy, sure, but he just wasn't Shaun. But Mandeline remembered Shaun saying to promise not to wait for him, and she the last thing she wanted to do was break a promise to him.  
  
On their dates, Mandeline never spoke a word about Shaun. Josh didn't have any clue at all that she was, before, madly in love. Sometimes on their dates, they would do something that reminded Mandeline of Shaun, such as eating Italian, and she would have to ask Josh to take her home early because of the stabbing pain she would suddenly feel in her chest. At night, she would cry herself to sleep, thinking of Shaun, and what they could've been today. She never got over his loss. You would think that she would move on with her life and stop crying at night, but she never did. She held on to his love . . . forever.  
  
One day, though, something happened that lit up Mandeline's world. No, Shaun didn't come back. But miraculously, he called. Mandeline was sitting on the loveseat swing alone on a Sunday afternoon. She was crying. Looking at the empty spot beside her. The spot where Shaun should've been sitting; there with her; loving her. Well, she was out there mildly swinging below the warm glowing sun, when the phone rang. She couldn't have cared less that the phone was ringing, but knowing that she was at home alone; she went to get it anyway. She went into the living room and picked up the old fashioned Victorian phone.  
  
"Hello?" Mandeline said into the receiver.  
  
"Mandy! It's-"  
  
"SHAUN!!! Oh my god, Shaun, it's really you!" she screamed so loud, Shaun had to pull he phone away from his ear,  
  
Shaun laughed. "Of course, it's me, Mandy."  
  
"I miss you SOOOO much."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well, are you doing ok?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Really? So you're actually feeling kind of better?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"So are you finally ready to come home to your long lost sweetheart?"  
  
"Long lost sweetheart? Where was I when you turned into Juliet?" he said jokingly.  
  
"In Minnesota, when you should've been HERE with ME."  
  
"Yeah, well . . . ."  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing . . . . . "  
  
"Well, I just finished college. Journalism."  
  
  
  
"Wow, that great! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"I am, too. Thanks."  
  
Shaun laughed. "Well, it's nice to know that even though I didn't do college, at least my girlfriend did."  
  
Mandeline agreed nervously. Girlfriend? She didn't know Shaun still thought of her as his girlfriend. This could lead to some trouble . . . .  
  
When she was thinking about all this, she heard some shouting in the background. At first, she thought it was coming from outside of the house, but then she heard Shaun say, "Mandy, hold on." Then she heard it. The shouting . . . the arguing . . . running through her head:  
  
"She has a right to know!" a woman's voice said.  
  
"I can do what I want!" That was Shaun.  
  
"Well, then, tell her! It's for the best, believe me!"  
  
"I have a choice here, and I'm not gonna tell her."  
  
"But you don't know if something happened! There could've been another one!"  
  
"I don't care! I really don't!"  
  
"I just don't want to see her hurt! I don't want to see YOU hurt!"  
  
Just then, Shaun rushed back to the phone to talk to Mandeline. He was breathing hard.  
  
"Hello, Mandy?"  
  
"Shaun? Who- what was-" she was at a loss for words.  
  
"Mandy, I'm sorry . . . I have to go, now. I love you." And he slammed the phone.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ Yippee!!! I think this is one of my best chapters!! I actually like this one. Well, stay tuned cuz this is NOT OVER. To be continued. Submit a review, please! Tbc!  
  
PS- Siggy, people! Look at the siggy! URL on chapter 7! 


	10. Voices in The Night

Chapter 10- Voices  
  
Since that phone call, Mandeline couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard on the other end. Why did Shaun sound so angry? Who was the other woman he was talking to? And most important . . . what doesn't Shaun want to tell her? And WHY doesn't he want to tell her? All these questions were running through her mind while she was lying in bed, the night after the phone call. Oddly, in her sleep, she heard voices. It wasn't the voice she had heard on the other line of Shaun's call . . . it was . . . a man. He was shouting. Yelling. Probably cries of help. Sorrow. Need. He was shouting, "Mandy! Mandy!"  
  
What? How could this be? Who was shouting her name? Nothing's right . . .  
  
Suddenly, Mandeline awoke with a jolt. She sat up instantly, slightly shaking the bed. She was breathing hard and spun her head around to see if someone were in her room. All of a sudden, she felt a chill go down her spine and gust of wind blow in her face. She looked to the window to see if it were open. It wasn't. She let out a small gasp and looked around the room, freaked out and scared. 'Oh my gosh . . . ' she thought, 'what's happening? Why does everything feel so . . . empty?'  
  
Then, out of nowhere, she saw the rose that Shaun had given to her lying on the bed sheets in front of her. It was still red as the day he had given it to her, and seemed to have an eerie glow around it. Then, mysteriously she heard the same voice whispering. "Remember me . . . remember me . . . . remember me . . ." until it faded out.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
~ Authors Note ~ Yeah, I know. This chapter was kinda mythical, but I'm trying to write each chapter with a certain style. Like some chapters have a ring of anticipation, while others are really mushy. Well this is my shortest chapter EVER and probably the worse cliffhanger, but I just LOVE keeping you guys hanging. Heehee, joking. r&r! TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
*A special thanks to my friend Sharleen on this chapter! Part of the dream is based on her experience!* *Another special thanks to ShaneWestIsMyBaby224! I'm on her favorite stories list! Thanks, you!!* 


	11. It Can't Be

Chapter 11- It Can't Be  
  
Shaun sat by himself on the bench. His bag was at his feet and he was chewing on his lip nervously. 'Oh, god, what am I gonna do?' he thought. 'What's gonna happen? What if she doesn't s-' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle. FWEEET! FWEEET! Shaun sighed and got up, ready to board the train.  
  
* * *  
  
Back home, Mandeline woke up, only to see blinding sunlight pouring through the blinds. Not wanting to wake up, she closed her eyes. Her eyes had been closed for about five seconds, until she remembered what happened the previous night. She immediately fluttered her eyes open and sat up. She looked around the room uncertainly, like she'd never been there before. 'Oh, great . . . ' she thought to herself. 'Now I'm being paranoid.' Since she was already wide awake, she decided to go ahead and get up.  
  
Mandeline got out of bed and slipped into her slippers. She started to walk out of her room . . . until she remembered something. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. Mandeline looked on her bed, under the sheets, and beneath the pillows. An eerie glow cast upon her when she realized something oddly strange . . . the rose Shaun had given her . . . had disappeared.  
  
She was so scared she wanted to call someone. When she picked up the phone, she immediately started dialing Shaun's old number but stopped halfway through. A sad look cast upon her as she decided to go ahead and call Josh instead. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he was out of town, and coming back tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaun checked his watch. The ride seemed to be taking forever. He felt around in his bag, until he found what he was looking for. He took out the small box, opened it, and gazed at what was in it, contently. He took a deep breath to sooth the tense energy that had suddenly built up inside of him. He closed the box and tucked it away safely into his pocket, patted the shape securely and tried to remain calm for the rest of ride. But in this, he did not succeed. He couldn't sit still and he kept dropping things. It could've been the shakiness of the train, but then again, the other passengers didn't seem to be having any trouble. Once, he even spilled his meal and drink all over the seat. 'I must be more nervous that I thought.' He thought. Since he had spilled his stuff all over his seat, he had no choice but to find another compartment. He searched for another empty one, but there were none left. Finally he found one compartment with only one other passenger in it. It was a man about his age.  
  
Shaun cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Can I sit here? There are no other compartments available."  
  
The man looked up. "Oh. S-Sure." He seemed to stutter a little.  
  
Shaun nodded slightly and sat down. "I'm Shaun. Weston." He said reaching his hand out.  
  
The man shook his hand and said, "N-nice to meet you. I'm Josh. Josh Goldman."  
  
*gasp!* DUN DUN DUN  
  
For the next five minutes, they sat in silence. Shaun noticed Josh seemed to be fidgeting a lot. He was constantly shifting in his seat and often wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. Soon, Josh's fidgeting was beginning to irritate Shaun so he asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
Josh raised his eyebrows. "O-oh. Y-yeah I'm f-fine."  
  
Shaun looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry." Josh said. "I'm j-just very nervous." He cleared his throat. "I'm planning on p-proposing to a girl tonight."  
  
Shaun smiled. "Really? That's funny because I'm--"  
  
Shaun was interrupted by an announcement on the train saying that they have reached their destination. The two men got up and shook hands again.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Josh." Said Shaun.  
  
"You, too, Shaun." And he stalked away.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ I just KNOW that you guys know what's gonna happen in this story! It's so obvious. I hafta stop doing that. But PLEASE take note of the note below  
  
TO ALL READERS: If you are going to submit a review, PLEASE [I'm practically BEGGING you!] do not say what you think will happen later in the story in the reviews. Someone did this before and it totally ruined my ending. Please don't spoil the ending! So if you have any personal comments, you can email me or AIM me. Address is in my profile. I know some of you already know what's going on with Shaun, but I would really appreciate it if you just kept it to yourself. I don't to spoil the ending for the other readers. Thanks! To be continued!  
  
~ To BlueEyedPrincess ~ No, Shaun did not die! Lolz!  
  
P.K.Y.P.T.Y.! 


	12. Presence

Chapter 12- Presence  
  
Shaun slowly walked up the cracked pathway to his house carrying his luggage in one hand. It was an old-fashioned house with no doorbell or metal knocker. He noticed that the place had lost its liveliness and joy. The plants were rotting and the yard was covered with weeds. The windows needed a good washing, too. Reluctantly, Shaun knocked on the door with his fist and waited on the front steps. The door creaked open and there on the other side stood an aging lady. She gasped for air as she saw who had knocked on the door and embraced him deeply.  
  
"Oh, Shaun." She said, crying. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Me, too." Shaun said tearfully. "Me, too, Mom."  
  
* * *  
  
Shaun walked into his old house and looked around in the living room. It hadn't changed much. In one corner stood an old rocking chair facing the fireplace. In another sat an old piano. The keys were dusty; obviously from not being played for weeks- maybe even months. He blew on the keys a little to get some of the dust away, but got rewarded with the dust flying into his face. He coughed and stepped back, knowing that it probably wasn't good for his health. He looked on the mantel; there were pictures of Shaun when he was a little boy, pictures of Shaun and his mother in various places such as one of his field trips and the carnival, and a single portrait of Shaun with his mom and dad. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered the times when his father was still alive. He thought about the times he would go on walks with him on the beach, holding his hand, stopping every six seconds to pick up a shell or to play with a hermit crab.  
  
"Shaun!" he heard his mother cal from the kitchen. "Shaun, would you like something to drink?"  
  
Shaun didn't answer.  
  
"Shaun?" his mother came through the doorway, holding a glass of lemonade. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing." Shaun said.  
  
His mother looked slightly worried. "Well . . . if you say so. Would you like some lemonade?"  
  
"Uh, no. Thanks, anyway." Shaun put his hands in his pockets, nervously, and stared at the floor. "Hey, mom, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Of course." They sat on the couch. .  
  
"I'm, uh, planning to do something while I'm still here . . ." His mother looked at him seriously. "And it might change my life forever."  
  
After telling his mother his idea, she finally nodded with approval with tears glistened in her eyes, knowing that her son, was finally growing up.  
  
* * *  
  
After a homemade lunch at home with is mother, Shaun went into the town to look around. First he went to the high school. Only the students changed. His stomach lurched when he thought about the old principal, Mr. Ralley, the short and fat principal who looked like he should be part of some kind of mob. 'Maybe he's still there'. The thought made Shaun gag. He parked the car in the school parking lot and walked through the front doors of the school. Classes were over for the day, so it was empty. As he stepped in, he could see that after four years, it was still the same school. The trophies were still in the display cases, the certificates and a few plaques hung on the walls, though there were a lot more than the last time he had been there. But what caused his heart to skip a beat was the classroom that he had first really gotten to know Mandeline. He closed his eyes and remembered those two days. The one when he sat right next to her and the time he had asked her out on that first date. His eyes still closed; Shaun inhaled and sighed deeply.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" said a strong slurred voice.  
  
"Huh?" Shaun opened his eyes and was soon face to face with Mr. Ralley. Immediately, he took a step back. "Ah, um, uh, y-y-yes?"  
  
"We're about ready to close . . ." his voice faded off into the distance. "Wait a minute." He said his voice now raising. "I know you. You're Weston, aren't ya? Yes . . . I gotta hand it to ya kid, you were a troubled one."  
  
Mr. Ralley patted Shaun on the back firmly, almost knocking him over. "Hehe. Yep. Always flirtin' wid da ladies, weren't ya? Heck, prob'ly still are." Shaun knew that wasn't true. At least NOW it wasn't. Mr. Ralley sighed. "Good times. Well, I'm gonna let ya go know, kid. Have a good one." And he wandered away kind of swaying from side to side while walking. 'Maybe he's drunk.' Shaun thought with a shrug. But he couldn't think of that now, he just wanted to get out of that school before he got locked in.  
  
After he went to the high school, he went to another house. He looked at the front of the home. It was the same small house; nothing changed. Except, for the beautiful garden that wasn't there before. He rung the doorbell and waited on the porch, as nervous as ever. Finally, the door opened slowly.  
  
"SHAUN!!" screamed Mandeline. She hugged him around the neck immensely, almost pushing him backwards and crying. "Where have you been all these years? I've missed you so much."  
  
"It's ok now, baby." Shaun said, stroking her hair. "It's all right. I'm here now." They stood on that porch holding each other for what seemed like eternity.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ ok, so, Shaun comes home! Sorry, this chapter was kinda boring and short. The next one will be LONG. A review is always appreciated. Thanks!  
  
. . LyLacLuva . . 


	13. I'll Never Leave You

Chapter 13- I'll Never Leave You  
  
Shaun had been home for one day and one night. The day after he came back, he had spent it with Mandeline doing the things they used to do in their high school days- going to the beach, watching movies, or eating out. He had felt happier than he had felt in YEARS. Being with Mandeline made him feel safe again. He felt loved, and complete.  
  
One night, Shaun got into his old car and drove to Mandeline's house. He couldn't believe that he actually did it: he had asked her out on a date. Their first date in years. Even though he had been hanging out and going to restaurants, this was their first one lately as more than friends. It seemed funny to him because, they had been dating for over two years a long time ago, but that night, he was as nervous as he had been on their first date.  
  
Shaun reached Mandeline's home in a matter of minutes, and he walked up the path nervously fixing his hair. It was an exact replay of their first date. He rang the doorbell with shaking fingers and he paced around on the porch waiting for it to open. The door opened and revealed a beautiful young lady dressed in a black silky dress with her chestnut brown hair pulled into a bun. The rose that Shaun had given her was tucked into the bun.  
  
"Wow." Shaun breathed. His throat suddenly went dry and he choked slightly and started coughing.  
  
"Are you . . . okay?" Mandeline asked with a hint amusement in her voice.  
  
"Fine." Shaun answered quickly. He glanced at Mandeline again and whispered. "You look beautiful."  
  
Mandeline smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Shaun cleared his throat. "Ready?" He reached out his arm. Mandeline took it and they started down the path to the car; Shaun feeling as if he were floating in air.  
  
* * *  
  
The restaurant was a fancy one. Fancier than the Italian restaurant they went to on their first date. Dinner was wonderful. All through the meal, though, Mandeline worried that Shaun was still in love with her. Part of her wanted him to be, she decided, but she partly didn't want him to. After all, she WAS seeing Josh. And their relationship was getting stronger by the minute- especially now. That evening was perfect. The soft playing of the violins in the background made the restaurant seem even more heavenly. But while Mandeline was taking the beautiful surroundings, Shaun was sweating himself to death. He was constantly moving his lips around and breathing heavily. Whenever he would glance at Mandeline, looking so happy and peaceful, he would get the jitters and feel a sudden dryness in his throat.  
  
"Shaun." Mandeline said as they ordered desert. "Why did you bring me here? Is it a special occasion?"  
  
"I, uh, ran into Mr. Ralley the other day at the high school, did I tell you?" Shaun said quickly changing the subject and picking at his cheesecake.  
  
"Mr. Ralley?" Mandeline said, laughing. A piece of pie flew out of her mouth while she said it, causing them both to laugh out loud. Mandeline blushed and quickly wiped her mouth and where the food had landed. "Gosh, I'm such a klutz . . ."  
  
"Yeah." Shaun was still laughing.  
  
Mandeline covered her face with her napkin, jokingly, and gave Shaun a playful little kick under the table. "Stop it!"  
  
"Ok, I'm stopping. I'm sorry."  
  
"Good. Well, what'd Mr. Ralley say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really." Shaun shrugged. "Just told me that I was a troubled one and I was always 'flirtin' wid da ladies'." he said it like Mr. Ralley would've. Mandeline laughed uncomfortably.  
  
They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Both were constantly looking up at one another, but when they saw the other looking at them, too, they would quickly look back down again.  
  
"Uh, Mandy?" Shaun said suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shaun leaned closer across the table. "Do you- do you still love me?" he looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
Mandeline was speechless. She really didn't know what to say. She knew what her heart was trying to tell her. Because inside, she DID love Shaun, but she was still with Josh. She stared at the white tablecloth, troubled, and noticed a fairly small stain on the tablecloth. She folded her napkin in half, dipped it in her glass of water and began scrubbing at it furiously shaking the whole table, while saying, "Shaun. After- after all these years . . . I mean, it's been so long, that . . . "  
  
Shaun placed his hands on top of Mandeline's. She stopped scrubbing. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that when I'm nervous or troubled, I, uh, clean or garden . . . "  
  
"Mandy." Shaun said. Mandeline looked him. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Shaun, I-I don't know what to say."  
  
Shaun leaned forward. "Say what you feel."  
  
Mandeline took a deep breath and gathered up all of her courage. She looked straight into Shaun's eyes and said the words Shaun had been longing to hear for years, "Yes."  
  
Shaun let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Well, do want me to be happy?" [sound familiar?]  
  
Mandeline laughed softly. "Absolutely."  
  
Shaun got up out of his seat and walked to Mandeline's side of the table. He stopped next to her and knelt downward on one knee, keeping both of them bent. Mandeline stared in shock. Then, Shaun took out of his jacket a small box. Confidently, he opened it and recited, "Mandeline Morrison. Ever since the day I have started loving you, I have been the happiest man alive. And I want to continue being that man . . . until death." He cleared his throat. "Mandy . . . will you-" "Mandeline!" said a man's voice in the background. "Mandeline, what are you doing here . . ." the man glanced at Shaun and his eyes narrowed. Shaun snapped the box shut, and stood up quickly, tucking the box behind his back. The two men were soon face to face studying each other closely. "Oh, I know you." Shaun said cheerfully. "Your Josh, right?"  
  
"Right, I am." Josh said. "And you're Shaun."  
  
Shaun nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Josh."  
  
Josh nodded as well. "You too." They shook hands, completely unaware of the troubles soon to happen. But Mandeline wasn't.  
  
"You . . . you two know each other?" Mandeline asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, we met on the train." Josh said. There was silence for a few moments. Josh looked at Mandeline. Then Shaun. Then Mandeline. Then Shaun. And he noticed something strange in the air. "Uh, do you two know each other?" he asked uneasily. No one answered. "Mandeline, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm, uh, with here with . . . Shaun."  
  
Josh's eyes darted toward Shaun. Like a snake ready to eat an innocent mouse.  
  
"What are you doing here with him?" Josh asked Mandeline as if Shaun weren't even in the room.  
  
"Nothing, Josh, we were just having dinner." Mandeline said persuasively.  
  
Josh quickly scanned Mandeline for any clues of a lie. Then he looked at Shaun, who appeared to be hiding something behind his back.  
  
"Hey." Josh said to him casually. "What's that?"  
  
"What?" Shaun asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Behind your back." Josh circled around him. But Shaun kept turning so that Josh couldn't see behind him. But Josh quickly circled the other way around him, knocking down a vase with a flower in it and a glass of water.  
  
"Josh, be careful!" Mandeline said pretty loud, and scrambling to clean up the mess.  
  
He finally caught sight of the box. Josh froze. "So . . . it's a box."  
  
"Josh, don't take this the wrong way." Mandeline said, pleadingly.  
  
Josh ignored her. "What's in that box?" He said to Shaun, fairly loud.  
  
"Look, I really don't think there's any reason to get-"  
  
But before Shaun could finish his sentence, and without even knowing it, he had lost grasp of the box and it had fell to the floor. It dropped heavily and crashed open, revealing the RING. Josh stared at the ring for about a minute or two. Mandeline was slightly crying and Shaun was unaware of why his plans to get engaged with Mandeline were so harmful. And then he remembered: the conversation on the train.  
  
***flashback in Shaun's mind***  
  
Shaun noticed Josh seemed to be fidgeting a lot. He was constantly shifting in his seat and often wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. Soon, Josh's fidgeting was beginning to irritate Shaun so he asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
Josh raised his eyebrows. "O-oh. Y-yeah I'm f-fine."  
  
Shaun looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry." Josh said. "I'm j-just very nervous." He cleared his throat. "I'm planning on p-proposing to a girl tonight."  
  
Shaun smiled. "Really? That's funny because I'm--"  
  
Shaun was interrupted by an announcement on the train saying that they have reached their destination. The two men got up and shook hands again.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Josh." Said Shaun.  
  
"You, too, Shaun." And he stalked away.  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
Josh glared at Shaun, then Mandeline. "You didn't tell him?" he said loudly to Mandeline.  
  
"Josh, I couldn't have." Mandeline said in her own defense.  
  
"Why not?" By now, Josh was shouting. "Is it because you would rather be engaged to him than me?"  
  
"Wait-" Shaun chimed in, confused. "You two are engaged?" He looked at Mandeline who was crying softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Shaun." Mandeline said, compellingly. "I meant to tell you, I really did."  
  
Shaun shook his head, in pain. "No- just- just forget it. It's ok." And he rushed out of the restaurant.  
  
"Shaun, wait!" Mandeline started to go after him, but Josh grabbed her arm.  
  
"No. Don't." Josh said staring at Shaun as he ran into the pouring rain outside. "Let him go. I'm here now."  
  
Mandeline struggled to loosen Josh's grip. "Let go of me! Josh!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Shaun stood outside of the restaurant's doors crying. It was raining hard and the raindrops were like darts crashing down on his body. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He felt like he had already gone. There was an empty feeling about him, like his heart was empty. Never in his life did he feel so tormented. He felt like he wasn't loved. By anyone. He walked to his car and started the engine carelessly. He drove along quickly, unaware that he was breaking almost every rule driving. He didn't even know where he was going. Just away. Away from all of the pain.  
  
'Why me?' he thought. 'I'm the one for Mandy. I'm the one who's supposed to love her. And now it's all being taken away from me. The one girl that I ever cared for. My first true love. And my last.' There was a crash of thunder.  
  
Shaun cried deeply not even looking where he was going. He didn't care. His hopes, his dreams, and plans for love- they were all over now. For Mandeline was HIS only hope for love. He didn't know if he could love anybody ever again. He closed in eyes in misery.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
He was driving so fast the car slid on the wet road causing Shaun's car to spin and crash sideways into a big truck's side. As soon as they collided, Shaun's car crashed on the side where he was sitting and the car flipped over. Then his world . . . went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shaun!" he heard shouting. "Shaun!" He heard, but saw nothing. Then he felt his cheek being slapped. His head shook and with all of the strength he had, he managed to open his eyes. He peeked out and Mandeline kneeling over him. 'Where am I?' he thought. His body was sore all over. He couldn't feel anything. Surprisingly, though, he still had his memory. He was laying down on the pavement, the rain crashing down on his face. He blinked. Mandeline was crying over his body, whispering some words.  
  
"Mandy . . ." he whispered. His throat was dry and sore. He could barely speak. "Mandy . . . I'm not gonna make it." He was breathing hard, barely having any air.  
  
"Shh, shh. Don't say that. Of course you will." Mandeline struggled to believe it, but even she couldn't. She continued to cry.  
  
"Mandy . . . before I go . . . I want you to know that . . . I've always loved you. Don't worry about me. Go on and live life happily . . .with Josh."  
  
"Shaun, no! I would never marry anyone but you. I promise. I love you more than anyone."  
  
This caused Shaun to smile slightly, but it hurt. "I'll always love you, Mandy. But promise you won't let me detain you."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Shaun. You'll be alright."  
  
"Mandy, just do me a favor." Shaun said.  
  
She gasped for air. "Anything."  
  
Shaun cleared his throat and blood came up through his throat. "Tell Josh . . . that he's very lucky . . .to marry you." He whispered through the blood.  
  
"No, no. Listen to me, Shaun. You're going to make it, ok? And when you do, I'm going to marry YOU. I promise. I love you. I'll never leave you, Shaun. I'll never leave you." Mandeline wept over his body sorrowfully.  
  
"Mandy . . . " Shaun struggled to speak. "I . . . I love you." And his eyes closed.  
  
"No!" Mandeline shouted. She cried even harder, here eyes were red and swollen. She laid her head on his chest and cried, whispering, "I'll never leave you . . . I'll never leave you . . ."  
  
An ambulance came, at last and took a look at Shaun. Mandeline watched as the EMT (emergency medical team) exchange a sad look, symbolizing that there was nothing really that they could do. They took him onto a stretcher and took him into the ambulance. Then drove away into the darkness with its lights blaring.  
  
But Mandeline stayed there in that same spot until the end of the night. The spot where she had last seen Shaun. She fell to her knees and bowed her head, buried in her hands. She stayed there and wept until there were no more tears to cry.  
  
~ Authors Note ~ This story will be continued. The next chapter is my last! And then it will be finished! So please say tuned cuz this story is not over. Thanks! -LyLacLuva 


	14. Forever Remember

Chapter 14- Forever Remember  
  
Mandeline sat on her bed and stared into her open closet. She was trying to find some black clothes to wear for-yes-Shaun's funeral. Normally, she would have just grabbed anything to wear and would've been long gone out the door. But lately, everything she did, from making dinner to paying bills, seemed troubling. Now, finding black clothes in Mandeline's wardrobe was pretty rare. She preferred wearing bright colors, such as lavender and light green and sky blue-she believed they were friendly and welcoming colors. Mandeline was always trying to make people feel that way. At her father's sermons, she would always stand by the door as people were leaving to say good-bye and have a nice day, or to thank them for coming to church. Recently, that changed. The last sermon her father taught was two days ago. It was about the hardships and pain that would be set before us on this earth- but we still have to uphold our faith. Mandeline knew her father preached that for her. After that service she didn't feel like greeting or thanking people. The sermon was too depressing for her and she had wanted to hurry home, before she burst into tears in front of the whole congregation.  
  
So, anyways, Mandeline was puzzling over some black articles of clothing that she needed to find. 'Maybe I shouldn't go.' She thought. 'It would be rude to show up wearing bright colors.' She tried to talk herself into not going to Shaun's funeral because of her attire, but she knew the reason she didn't feel like going-it's because she was afraid.  
  
* * *  
  
Mandeline crunched through the dry leaves on the ground. Autumn was just ending. She had ending up going to the funeral, knowing that she would never forgive herself if she DIDN'T go. Mandeline was walking in the cemetery towards the place where Shaun would be buried. As she walked up, she saw everybody watching her sypathetically. She glanced away, trying to avoid their eyes. Mandeline stood with the crowd and bowed her head in silence. Then, the black car containing the coffin arrived. A few men carried the coffin towards their area. As it got nearer, Mandeline could feel blood rushing through her veins and her face was turning warm. As the coffin reached the crowd, Mandeline stared, thinking, 'There it is. There's Shaun. Lying in there. Motionless and still.' Mandeline felt like crying her eyes out, but before she could break out a sob, she ran away from the crowd, away from the coffin. She couldn't take it. It was just too much- handling her biggest fear: sorrow.  
  
She broke away from the crowd; the people were staring at her in confusion. Shaun's mother, Mrs. Weston, had called out her name once, not too loud, when she ran. But she didn't stop. She kept on running across the huge cemetery, in her black shoes and black clothes. She ran on until she lost sight of the coffin and ended up at a large lake at the edge of the cemetery. The breeze was just kicking in and bouncing off the water, making it chilly. She pulled her coat tighter around her and hugged her arms. Everything seemed so strange to her. Here she was, standing all alone in a place she didn't even know of, she had run away from her fear, and couldn't go back because it would be too embarrassing. She had nowhere to go and nothing to do. She closed her eyes and felt warm tears coming up. They opened back up, making her vision blurry.  
  
"Hi." Mandeline heard a voice say from behind her. It was a soft and gentle voice, filled with sincerity.  
  
Mandeline turned around and saw Ms. Weston standing behind her smiling softly. "Hi." Mandeline whispered back.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Mandeline nodded. She looked at the ground. "Yeah." Ms. Weston is a nice lady, she decided. She was kind of like Landon's mother off of that movie A Walk to Remember. There was silence for the next few moments. "I'm sorry for running out like that." Mandeline said, staring at her feet.  
  
Ms. Weston took a step closer and put her hands in her pockets. "It's okay. I understand."  
  
Mandeline looked up. "You do?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Ms. Weston nodded. "When I saw that coffin, I felt like shattering into a million pieces."  
  
"I- I just got scared . . . scared of the coffin." Mandeline laughed slightly to herself, thinking that she was afraid of an object.  
  
"No, dear. You weren't scared of the soffin. You were afraid . . . of not being with Shaun."  
  
"I still am." Mandeline whsipered.  
  
Mrs. Weston paused. "I loved Shaun very much."  
  
Mandeline bit her lip and nodded ever so slightly. "So did I."  
  
"He loved you a lot, too, you know." She sighed. "When he came back from Minnesota, all he talked about, at home, was you. When he were still there, he would call me and tell me how excited he was to come back and see you again."  
  
Mandeline laughed softly.  
  
"I'm just sorry it had to end this way." Ms. Weston said so softly, Mandeline could barely hear her.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Mandeline suddenly cried. "If I didn't accept Josh's proposal, he wouldn't have driven in the rain like that!" Tears spilled out and rolled down her cheek.  
  
"No, it's not your fault, dear. You didn't know."  
  
Mandeline sniffed and began wiping her tears furiously. "I miss him so much."  
  
Ms. Weston stepped closer and closely embraced Mandeline. "We all do. It's gonna be okay, dear. You'll hold up. We all will."  
  
Then they both let the feelings out and cried on each other's shoulder, like the mother and daughter they could've been.  
  
* * *  
  
Mandeline strolled across the decrepit cemetery over to her father who was saying good-bye to the crowd who were now leaving.  
  
"Daddy." She whispered.  
  
Reverend Morrison spoke softly, "You didn't even stay for the prayer."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Reverend Morrison nodded. "You really did love him, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mandeline's father wiped his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry I got in the way of you two, before."  
  
"It's okay, daddy."  
  
"It's just that . . . I was afraid. Of losing my little girl."  
  
"That won't happen, now." Mandeline said, trying to make her father feel better, when she couldn't even make herself feel better.  
  
Reverend Morrison looked beyond all of the tombstones with a glazed look upon his face. "Mandy, remember your school play?" Mandeline nodded. "Well, when you sang that love song . . . you were singing to Shaun, not John Gordon, weren't you?"  
  
Mandeline's lips curled into soft smile. "Yes."  
-- Epilogue --  
  
[Mandeline's Point Of View] [Summer. 2003]  
  
I walked along the beach, barefooted, remembering all of the times I've been here. Some times were good, some bad. I'll never forget any of them. The sand dug into the spaces between my toes as I walked. It tickled. The warm breeze was blowing against my face, whisking my hair back. I breathed in the salty sea air deeply and hugged my arms.  
  
I am Mandeline Morrison and I am 24 years old. I have been living in the misery and grief of Shaun's death for almost three years now. And it's been hard. It's not easy going through life without him. Sometimes at night, I would cry myself to sleep, thinking of what we could've been. Hopefully, one day, I'll get over it and live my life normally again.  
  
I remember the times we would go on walks on this beach. We would talk about anything, from politics to the pizza place around the corner and the new ice-cream flavor at the parlor. On those walks, I had the time of my life. I wanted them to last forever. Just the two of us, hand in hand, in love. What could be more satisfying?  
  
Unfortunately, those walks stopped after he left. Well, of course they did. Who else could I have walked with? Definitely not Josh. Sure, he was a dear and fun to be around, but he wasn't Shaun. He didn't understand or relate to me like Shaun did. No one ever could. He was one in a million. I got very lucky just to even know him. And it was a blessing that we fell in love. The greatest blessing I had ever encountered. Because he was a miracle. People might think that I changed him and steered him into going to church and believing in faith, but, actually, he is the one who changed me.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to reminisce the times we had spent together on this beach. I could remember the exact way I felt when he had said he loved me. That feeling of happiness, hope and will and realization that he wasn't the only one loving. And the time he had announced his sickness. I'll never forget how devastated I was. That night I tried to tell myself that it wasn't true and that Shaun was just playing some kind of joke on me. But he wasn't. I sighed and looked across the sky. It was stained with pinks and oranges and reds. The sun was just setting, looking like a great ball of fire sinking into the blue, green and gray ocean. This beach holds so many memories to me. Memories that pretty much sum up my entire life: my love for Shaun. Even now, as I set foot on this beach today, I still love him more than ever. Because I know, that he's watching over me, somewhere out there.  
  
~ Special Authors Note ~ I can't believe I'm finished with this story! It's been so great writing it! I really want to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Every single one of you! I luv ya guys! Lolz! Well, anywayz, it's been so much fun working on this, I really loved it. And I really appreciate all of your guys' support! I couldn't have done it without you! I'm so sad. I'm gonna have to leave this fic now. But watch out for me, cuz I'm leaving fanfiction.net, yet. And view some of my Fic art: www. geocities.com/ xobsesssedx/ fic. html my little page for my little graphics. I wanna thank you ALL again, you've been so nice! But I'm gonna have to say good-bye to this fic now. Bye! Good-bye to all! And remember that there's always a special someone for YOU, somewhere out there! --olivia--  
--Dedications- My family, My best friend Sharleen (Isabella Dragon), My other best friend Maria, The Shugart crew, INC family, And to A Walk to Remember! 


	15. Special Note

* Special Note *  
  
Hey, everyone, it's me, the author of Somewhere Out There. I'm basically just writing this note to kind of share something with you guys. First, I wanna say thanks. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT ME A REVIEW!!! You guys are the best, seriously =). Well, here's a shout-out to the following people:  
  
* * *  
  
livinginadreamworld- HI! The first person who submitted a review! Thanks for being my first piece of encouragement!  
  
elswt- there from the start, you've always been so nice!  
  
BlueEyedPrincess01- Heya! You always were always so clever in your responses!  
  
MandyMooreFan- your reviews always kept a smile on my face =) [see? It's still there!]  
  
Bic Papermate- Hehe. Sorry about all those cliffhangers. I think there was one on almost every chapter!  
  
Ruby-chan- HeY! How many CLIFFHANGER HATERZ do I have?? Teehee. Thanx anywayz.  
  
Starry Girl- aww . . . your review touched my heart. I love what you said about the romance and feeling of my story!  
  
AWTR fan fic reader- I LOVED you reviews TOO much! It's nice to know that a few people actually cried while reading my story.  
  
hechoseme7@msn - oh my gosh! I love you enthusiasm! Reviews that are written with all capital letters and an exclamation point at the end of every sentence always get my attention.  
  
Only Hope-7- I remember that I was so happy when I read your review cause you wrote A Summer to Remember, my all-time favorite fic! Thank you so much! I actually feel like I kinda look up to you! I'm glad you want me to write more in the future, but I've been pretty busy. But I'll try to write something soon, when I get the chance.  
  
ShaneWestismybaby24- Hi!! You were the first person to put Somewhere Out There on your Favorite Stories List, so, yeah, you get an A in my book!  
  
People Person- Hey there! I'm glad you think I have amazing writing skills. I don't get that too often at all.  
  
Kay- Thanks for your review! I'm glad I kinda left someone hanging.  
  
Lauren- NOO!! I hope Lauren didn't die from the suspense! Haha . . . syk, j/k. But you always said that the suspense was killing you! Thanks for your many comments! I love that you asked me if I had anymore fanfics you could read. It's nice to know somebody likes my work. I might have another story coming out soon, but a little tied up at the moment. Watch out for me later. I'm still here at FF.net reading other peoples work!  
  
troubled pixie- I'm glad you liked my old siggy, but you can see much better ones. Anyone can email me if you wanna see them.  
  
AWTR LOVER- Happy to hear you loved my story. Sorry I didn't answer you question a long time ago: Shaun DID still have his sickness, but he knew he was going to die, that's why he wanted to see Mandeline one more time.  
  
isabella dragon- HEY, sharleen! Wassup, gurl? Haven't seen you around lately. Yeah, well thanx for your reviews. They always made me laugh. I'll call sometime, k? Bye!  
  
m- Wow, I love your username! M! That's so genius! Sorry to keep you waiting for my chapters so long, tho!  
  
Emmi- Sorry, you were confused! I tried to keep it together, so you can't say I didn't try my best!  
  
FutureSlayer- you ROCK! You FORREAL do! Your first review made me SO happy!  
  
Shalea- Hey, I'm really sorry Shaun died. I know you didn't want him to. But thanks for your comments anyway. Oh, and thank you so much for recognizing Somewhere Out There in your fic. I think it made some other people want to read it! So I'll the same for you. Everybody go read Switching Places. It's not done yet, but I'm really enjoying it so far.  
  
mysterygirl2000- well, I think I disagree with you. I love sad endings! But, you're cool anyway, girl. Thanks for saying my story was good.  
  
JamiesAngel- I love it when people say they cried when reading my story! It lets me know I touched someone with my writing! Thanks for being such a ReviewAngel!  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, well, those are my shouts! I think this is kinda long so I'll just end it right here. Expect another note soon. Thanks again to everyone. This story was dedicated to you guys and A Walk to Remember!  
  
°ºLyLacLuvaº° 


End file.
